1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable chair frame, more particularly to a foldable chair frame which is provided with a locking unit to prevent untimely folding of the chair frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable chairs are widely popular due to their reduced sizes after folding which facilitate transport and storage of the same. However, in recent years, user safety has been become an important consideration in the design of foldable chairs. As such, much attention is being paid to the provision of a foldable chair that can be positioned in an unfolded state and that can be prevented from untimely folding to ensure safety of the user seated thereon.